


Another Way

by moomoomeep



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, random late night drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moomoomeep/pseuds/moomoomeep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Merda, how did we get into this mess?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Way

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters

“ _Merda_ , how did we get into this mess?”

“We? There is no “we.” _You_ were the one who decided to assassinate that guard without first making sure that he was alone.”

“Well, you could have told me to stand down.”

“I had _assumed_ that you had enough common sense to be sure. I will not be making that mistake in the future.”

Ezio frowns. He would glare at his partner if they were not busy running for their lives. Ever since Altair came to Italy as an ambassador for the Levantine Assassins, he and Ezio have been assigned to work together by Uncle Mario as a way of honing their individual talents as well as learning by way of observing the other. He and Altair did not like this arrangement at first and resented each other, but eventually came around after Ezio pushed Altair out of the line of fire and took a bullet to the chest. Ezio survived (Altair repeatedly threatened to kill him if he did not) and since then, their relationship has changed for the better.

Currently, they are on assignment in Rome to collect Intel and assassinate Templars that are in Rodrigo Borgia’s inner circle. While observing their target on the rooftops, Ezio was suddenly struck with the need to show off (he has not had that urge in a while), proceed to act without thinking (also something he has not done in a while), and thus complicated the mission.

Ezio shakes his head, forcing himself out of his thoughts. He can think about how he fucked up later. Right now, they need to focus on losing the miniature army that is chasing them through the heavily crowded streets.

“Ezio, there is an alley up ahead,” Altair says, his voice pulling Ezio from his thoughts. “We can conceal ourselves there until the guards cease their search.”

Ezio nods and follows Altair through a small break in the crowd. They run into the alley at full sprint, not stopping until they are tucked into the shadows and Ezio resists the urge to sigh in relief at being out of the Templar’s line of sight.

He leans heavily again the wall, panting slightly from exertion, and looks over at Altair, who is next to him with his back pressed flat against the wall and eyeing the alley’s entrance suspiciously. “What are we going to do now?” he whispers, making a conscious effort to keep his voice low.

“Be quiet, I am thinking,” Altair responds. He goes silent, glancing between Ezio and the mouth of the alley before settling on the former, an unidentifiable look on his face. “Kiss me.”

Ezio raises his eyebrows in surprise. “What?”

“If the guards wander into the alley and find us engaging in an intimate act, then they shall leave us alone.”

Ezio snorts. “I doubt that.”

Altair rolls his eyes. He turns to face Ezio, grabbing him by his hood and tugging him down, connecting their lips together with the barest of touches.

Ezio resists the urge to gasp. Altair’s lips are soft—a lot softer than he would have ever expected and it is not long before he finds himself closing his eyes and kissing back. He shifts so he can press Altair against the wall, listening to him moan quietly into their kiss. Altair releases Ezio’s hood and winds his arms around his neck, pulling him closer until their bodies are molded tightly together. Ezio’s hands find their way to Altair’s waist as he opens his mouth, kissing Altair longer and deeper, until the need for air arises. Ezio pulls away first and is only able to take one breath before Altair’s mouth is on his again, hard and insistent.

Beyond his senses that are focused on Altair, Ezio can faintly hear the Templar guards in the background of his buzzing mind, frantically searching for them. They do not even reach the alley where the pair is hiding before quitting their search and returning to their posts. Ezio grins into their kiss, knowing that Altair can feel it before they pull away from each other, panting and relieved that they have escaped the guards without the situation becoming a literal mess.

Ezio slowly catches his breath, drinking in how wrecked his partner is. He leans forward, pressing his forehead to Altair’s, his thumbs gently stroking Altair’s hipbones while he waits for the other to speak.

“We should,” Altair begins, sounding dazed. He pauses to suck in another breath before continuing. “We should get back to Monteriggioni. Mario is probably wondering if we were successful in our endeavor.”

“Yeah,” Ezio says as he nudges Altair’s nose with his own. “Before we go, there is something that I want to do first.”

“Which is?”

Ezio smiles before leaning down and kissing Altair again, humming pleased when he kisses back almost immediately.


End file.
